kindergarten can be cool
by BlueFan-Gurl
Summary: Courtney is the new girl in her kindergarten class, she wants to make friends but is better at making enimys. Even if she wanted to make friends though, it's impossible! There are only nose pickers and psychos! Why does the kid that no one would ever guess be come her best friend.


Courtney leaned her head up against the back seat window. "Daddy!" She called to the tall blonde man wearing a tigers shirt in the front seat.

"Yes Hon?"

"Why couldn't stay at Midstyle?" The brunette pouted. "I'm gonna miss Riley!"

Her father chuckled, "because mommy's job demanded it."

Courtney crossed her arms and sighed in defeat. She wasn't good at making friends. Who knows how long it took her at Midstyle. She spent most of her time hanging out with the teacher, that's how she was so smart. The only reason she became friends with Riley was because she had a hard time making friends too. They finally came around to like each other's company and like could never be separated.

She started fidgeting with her gray t-shirt. She was wearing that along with green leggings and red sneakers. She was scared that her outfit would be pretty ratty compared to the others, but that was only the beginning. They pulled into the school parking lot and parked in a spot closest to the entrance. Weird how a spot was available there. As her dad stepped out of the small little red car and slammed the door, Courtney stayed put.

"Courtney?" Her dad question. "You coming?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "No!"

Daddy chuckled again. "Of course you are." He leaned into the car and unbuckled her seat belt. He held out his hand for her. She took it with no hesitation. She gloomily walked in, storming down the hallway to room 219 looking for Mrs. Ashtons class. Once they found the spot courtney gripped daddy's hand tighter and adjusted her backpack strap. They stood in the doorway and scanned the room, there wer 25 kids running around like wild animals. Daddy pointed to a girl in a green dress and black sneakers with red curly hair and laughed. Is that his favorite thing to do? Laugh? Courtney wondered.

"You could be friends with her." He suggested.

She was throwing a ball to a chubby boy with blonde hair in Brown shorts and a white t-shirt. Every time he missed she would say "BOOM- BOOM!" And every time he caught it she would say "BOOM"

Courtney scrunched Her nose and made a face. "Heck no! She's too weird."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." He said.

"Huh?" Courtney commented. "She's not a book." Courtney might be smart but she doesn't know why he called that crazy redhead a book.

Mrs. Ashton just noticed them in the door way. She rushed up to them. "You must be Courtney!" She gushed.

She smiled shyly. "Well I'm Mrs. Ashton. you can hang your bag over there and then go play with the other kids."

Daddy planted a kiss on Courtanys head, and continued to chat with Ashton.

Courtney shuffled over to the rack and hung up her blue backpack with a kitten printed on it. She scanned the room again. She saw a girl with black hair and blue hair pieces clipped in her hair. She wore a black shirt with green sleeves and a black skirt. She wore black boots and had dark blue eyes. She was yelling at some Asian girl with short black hair and red tank top, along with brown short-shorts, and sandals. Note to self, stay clear of those two, she thought. She also saw two dudes, one with brown hair in a camouflaged shirt with a hand print on it, playing a fake guitar. The other kid had blonde hair and a pink t-shirt doing some pretty rough messed up dancing. They don't look to bad, she thought. There was one last kid with black hair and a minnie green mohawk, he had on a black shirt with a skull it and white long sleeves. He had on blue cut off Jean shorts. He was tugging on a blonde girls hair who was wearing a brown and red tank top and a orange skirt. Note to self, put hair in pony tail for now on.

Courtney walked over to a table with a crayon box and several pieces of paper. She looked over to see daddy leaving. She turned her attention back to her drawing .. "What should I draw?..."

"How about a dolphin?" Suggested a voice behind her. Courtney flipped around to meet eyes with with a girl in a baby blue jacket/shirt blue Jean shorts, flip-flop- and her long blonde silky hair in a low pony tail. She had bright green eyes. Her outfit made Courtney worry less about her own. "Dolphins are nice."

Courtney smiled, "they are."

The girl walked over and plopped her self down next to Courtney. "Have you ever seen a dolphin?" She asked.

Courtney shook her head. "No. But I have seen a camellion!"

"That's so cool!" The girl complimented. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Bridgette."

Courtney giggled. "Courtney." She introduced herself gladly accepting the hand shake from her new friend.

Bridgette picked up the crayon box and handed a blue crayon to Courtney and kept a green crayon for herself. She started to draw a camellion while Courtney worked on a dolphin.

"You know," Bridgette started, "I wanna be a surfer when I grow up." She said while coloring in the tail.

"Really? I wanna be a lawyer." Courtney commented turning her attention to Bridgette.

"I wanna be a surfer cause I get to ride them rad waves!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Well, I wanna be a lawyer mostly cause-"

"That's one ugly bird!" Spat a young girl with thick glasses and brown hair in a high pony tail. She's a little young to be wearing braces... Courtney thought. She shook that thought from her head.

"It's not a bird..It's a dolphin." Courtney scowled.

"Well, it's a poo-poo plater." She scoffed.

Courtney stood up and made a fist. "I would like to see you do better!" She challenged.

"Guys,guys! Beth, come on! She's new!" Bridgette tried to sooth.

"Trap it Bridge!" Beth snapped.

Bridgette gasped. "I'm telling Mrs. Ashton!" Then she took off.

"Wait!" This so called 'Beth' called. Bridgette flipped around.

Beth glared at Courtney. "But you have been warned... don't mess with the Beth..."

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Courtney called after her 'new enimy'

They saw her run up to the blonde girl getting her hair pulled earlier, and whisper something in her ear, then giggle.

"What's up with 'Beth'?" Courtney asked putting air quotes around the word 'Beth'.

Bridgette shrugged, "no one liked her in preschool so she tried to take it up a notch."

Courtney nodded. "Makes sense."

They sat down again and continued coloring, when they heard a bunch of commotion. Courtney looked up and Bridgette turned around. There were a group of kids gathered around that goth lookin chick, and punky guy. The girl handed the boy a heart shaped card, he didn't even glance at it. He shoved it in his pocket and walked away. Everyone went "ohhhhhh!"

Bridgette went back to finish her camellion. "Ignore them Court. They do this all the time."

"What." She really was Interested.

"Drama. Everyone knows Gwen likes Duncan but he doesn't like her all that much, and Trent doesn't like him cause he likes Gwen."

"Oh." She for some reason felt a unusual sigh of relief that this trouble maker didn't like gothy. She was still trying to figure that one out.

The girls finished up there art and gave it to Mrs. Ashton.

"Now what do you wanna do?" Bridgette inquiered.

Courtney bit her lower lip. "Bridgette,"

"Yeah?" Bridgette answered flipping some hair out of her face.

"Do you have other friends? Not that I don't wanna play with you I'm just asking."

Bridgette shrugged and looked at the the ceiling. "Well," she started. "Gwen was my friend but all she talks about is Duncan," she putting a mocking voice around 'Duncan' "leshawna was my friend too, but she gets a little bossy, Geoff is my friend."

Courtney nodded but still wondered why she picked the new girl over her old friend. But she didn't say nothing.

They went over into a corner, Bridgette Sat on a red bean bag and Courtney on a blue one. "Do you want me to explain each kid to ya?" The blonde asked.

The brunette nodded.

"Well for starters, that is Harold." She explained pointing to a red headed boy in a shirt hamburger on it picking his nose. "He is obsessed with ninjas and boogers apparently,"

Courtney stuck out her tongue and made a face. This made Bridgette giggle.

Next she pointed to a chubby girl in a black and white striped shirt and pink Jean shorts. She had black hair in two ponytail. She was hooking arms with a thinner girl with the exact same outfit and hairstyle except her skin was a tad darker. "That's Katie and Sadie, they are like glued together."

This made Courtney think about Riley. They were like glued together. Except now Katie and Sadie were dancing like robots, so that killed the moment.

"That's Noah," she said pointing to a boy with dark hair sitting at his desk reading a book. "He is just about the smartest kid in the grade."

"Nuh-uh! No one is smarter than me!" Courtney argued.

"He can spell his name!"

"I can to c-o-u-r-t-n-e-y."

"And his last name."

"Wow," Courtney blinked. "He's good."

Bridgette nodded in

"Then there's Eva." She said. "Has got to be the only person I actually hate. Let me just say never challenge her to a game of dodgeball."

Courtney gulped. At her olds school there was an Eva. Sept her name was Paula and She hated Courtney for an odd reason. Courtney came home with two black eye on the fourth day.

Bridgette scratched her knee, "who next..." She mumbled. "Ah ha! That's Tyler. Anyone could beat him in a game of dodgeball."

Courtney giggled. Because of the fact that he was Dressed like an athlete. Red jogging suit, sweat band, tennis shoes.

"Then there's DJ, sweet Dan Jason." She giggled. "He might be tall but he is defiantly someone I would be friends with, cause he has a soft side for animals too."

Bridgette was right. DJ was tall for a kindergarteners. But the way she explains him didn't make him sound half bad.

Bridgette stood up to look over the book shelf, and Courtney followed. "That's leshawna, the girl I was talkin bout earlier. You know those teenagers shows?"

The future lawyer nodded.

"Well she is kinda like them teenagers. She thinks she always knows what she is doing, and doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Is she stuck up too?" Courtney blurted.

"Eh, I wouldn't say stuck up that's more a Hether deal. Why?"

She shrugged. "Cause that's how them teens are."

"True." The future surfer scanned the room. She pointed at a young boy in a dark green shirt and jeans with dark hair staring at himself in the mirror, holding up the drinking fountain line. "That's Justin, Mr. Perfect or whatever."

Courtney smiled. He s kinda cute. But not her type.

"Now who do you wanna know about?" Bridgette asked because she was kinda moving the way she felt.

Courtney shrugged."I don't care, how about that guy?" She pointed at the guy behind Justin. "Why is he wear in a winter hat? It's like 85° degrees."

"Oh Zeke?" Bridgette recognized. "Yeah, no one's knows what's up with him. Our whole class actually said he would be the one to get rid of from our class if we could.

They walked over to the center of the class. "That's Lindsay," Bridgette said pointing to that familiar blond girl again, she was playing with Barbie dolls. "She is kinda ditzy spoiled princess."

"Yeah, she sure looks like one." Courtney scowled. She didn't notice the blue bandanna that Linsay was wearing.

Courtney pointed straight at that crazy red head. "Do her next-if you wanna..."

Bridgette nodded, "sure. That's Isabel but everyone calls her Izzy. She is really hyper and has an over active imagination. And that's Owen." She pointed at that chubby blonde kid. "Don't sit by him at snack time."

Courtney chuckled. She wasn't trying to be mean but he needs a diet.

Bridgette pointed at Beth, "well you know Beth how bout Geoff. Yeah he is probably my best friend besides you. He always has the most epic birthday party's!" Bridgette started to point at a brunette in jeans tennis shoes and white shirt with a stripe in the middle. "That's-"

"Cody?" Courtney guessed. "And the girl with purple hair hugging him is Siarra."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Yeah, I think she is a little young to have her own blog."

"You have seen her blog?" Bridgette bugged.

"Um, yeah. She sure likes this Cody guy."

"No kidden" she chuckled.

"Ok Heather and Alejandro are like gender opposites. Try to get on there goods side's at the beginning and you should be fine. But don't trust them with your biggest secrets."

"Out of all people, you seem the most trustworthy." Courtney smiled.

Bridgette blushed. "Thanks, ok who's left? Hmmmm... oh! Trent! Yeah he is full on Elvis! He is into guitar and junk."

"Is he any good?" Courtney scratched her head.

"Actually," Bridgette laughed, "he doesn't know how to play. But he sure has a dream."

"That's cool. He should take guitar lessons."

Bridgette shrugged. "Ok, there is only a few left. Ok Gwen. She is kinda dark but not gloomy. It's one of those don't judge a book by its cover deal." I just now got that, Courtney thought. "But she can be a little mean." Courtney decided not to say anything.

Bridgette took a deep breath. "Duncan," she finally said. "He spends alot of time in the corner and see the principle alot."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Duncan? What? Did his parents run out of names?" She joked.

Bridgette bursted out laughing. "Finally! Someone gets it!" Courtney laughed as well.

"Bridgette!" That Geoff kid called, "Bridgette come here!" He bugged.

"ONE! MINUTE!" She was obviously frustrated with him. "You wanna come, or are you okay?"

She shrugged. "It's cool, go ahead." Bridgette smirked and took of to Geoff and Trent.

Courtney smiled. Her first day wasn't all that bad. She made a new friend, and a new enemy. She took a step backwards, and her back hit something, she went flying forward and used her hands to support her from keeping her face from hitting the ground.

Courtney turned around and looked up."HEY WATCH-" the kid stopped halfway in his sentence. He blushed deep red and ran over to Tyler. "Is that...Duncan?"

"Ok class, to your desks! Courtney come on up here." Mrs. Ashton instructed.

Courtney got up off the floor awkwardly, and shuffled up to the front of the class. Bridgette gave her a thumbs up and Beth continued to glare.

"Go ahead honey say a little something about yourself." Ashton insisted.

"I-I am Courtney Mason...and I came here from Midstyle Elementary..." She finished. She didn't feel like revealing to much about herself.

"Nicely done." Mrs. Ashton gushed, "take a seat in any empty spot."

She looked over by Bridgette to see her smiling and pointing to the empty chair across from her. She walked over and sat down.

"Who has had a good week?" The blonde teacher asked.

Many answered 'good!' But kids like Duncan answered 'it stunk!'

The teacher rolled her eyes at his response. She was uses to his behavior. "Ok let's start with math." She said picking up a stack of papers and walking to the front table where Harold,Zeke,Tyler,and Eva were at. licked her finger, then handed the first paper to Harold. "Hey teacher," the redhead said.

She sighed,"yes Harold?"

"Why do you lick your finger? Now your spat is on my homework."

"Because Harold," she gruffed and walked off to the next table.

"Because why?!"

When she finished passing out papers she explained the directions. "Ok, it's connect the dots. You all now how to count, so start from one and make it to one hundred."

Courtney started on her homework quick. "So look..." Duncan said awkwardly, "sorry for knocking ya down earlier.."

Courtney turned to him and smiled. "It's ok, really." She went back to her work and caught Gwen (she was sitting across from Duncan) glaring at her. "I hope she is not a problem..." Courtney mumbled.

"What was that?" Duncan smirked.

Courtney let out a loud fake laugh. "Oh, nothing!"

"Hey look!" Bridgette exclaimed reaching over the table and shaking Courtneys shoulder, " put your drawing on the board behind her desk! She only puts her favorite drawings up there!"

Courtney looked back there, and sure enough, their it was! A bright blue dolphin she had just drawn 15 minutes ago.

"I'm the best drawer and the smartest out of all the person's in this class." Duncan said closing his eyes and pointing at himself with his thumb.

Bridgette chuckled, "you are so not."

Duncan gave her a glare, Bridgette was unaffected by it..

"I'm probably the smartest," Courtney smirked proudly. She was at he old school.

"I think Duncan is," Gwen growled.

Courtney raised an eyebrow and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Well," Duncan started paying no mind to Gwen, "I can count to 110."

The brunette smirked. "Well I can count to 276."

This argument appealed a familiar boy who can spell his last name.

"Excuse me." Noah butted in poking his head over and holding up a finger. "I can Actually count to 300 exactly. I'm the smartest kid in this class."

"Dork." Duncan stated straightly.

"Well, whatever!" Courtney scowled.

Noah raised an eyebrow, then turned back to his work.

"Look Duncan." Bridgette announced pointing at Courtney paper, "she is already on 49 and your on 4"

"Well, that's because I have been talking to you!"

"Geuss what smart one? I have been talking too!" Courtney argued.

This infuriated Gwen. "Hey! You can't talk to him like that!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Pffftttt I can take this poot!"

Courtney gasped. "I'm the poot!?" This made Gwen giggle.

Duncan smirked. "That's right princess."

Courtney scoffed. "Don't call me princess!" And with that she turned her back forward him.

Duncan laughed.

Even though Duncan said he could count to 110 and he was taught to count to 100,he was actually a poor counter. He got stuck on what comes after 41. At least I'm doing better than Lindsay, he thought. He stood up on his chair and tried leaning over Courtney to see her answers. He got away with a few until she turned around and frowned at him. Oops. Busted. He plopped down onto his butt.

"Hey, Cheater!" She yelled.

"Nuh-uh! I was just needin' some help!" He yelled in defense and couldn't help but smiling.

Every second Gwen grew envious. All year she had been trying to get him to like her, and a couple of times she had him. She growled.

"You okay Gwen?" The blonde girl asked the goth.

She ignored her.

Duncan restarted his homework and courtney finished up. "All done!" She announced proudly.

Duncan smiled evily and snatched the paper out of he hand. He stood up on his chair and held it up high. Courtney frowned. She stood up on her chair and snatched it back easily, since she was a than him. "Come on! Let me copy ya answers!"

"Heck no!"

Gwens eyes lit up. "You can copy mine Duncan!"

Both Duncan and courtney froze on what they were doing was Duncan reaching for her paper and courtney pushing his head back. "Nah, I would rather copy princess'"

Gwen held her paper out. "Besides you only got like, seven done." Courtney added.

Gwen growled and crossed her arms. "You are such a no it all."

This knocked Courtney back a but. She has been called that before but not in a while.

Mrs. Ashton was grading papers not noticing the feud going on between the three kindergarteners. When she did she shot up from her seat. "Duncan!.knock it off. " at that moment he was playing tug of war with Courtney fir her paper.

"As for the rest of you, if you are not done it is homework." "We are now going to do a little exercise because you all seem out of it today." She announce walking away to the sterio. She turned on the hokey-pokey.

"I hate this song!" Duncan poured.

"Me too!" Courtney agreed.

"Awww! You had your first agreement! You guys are too cute." Lindsay gushed from the next table.

Duncan smirked and courtney stuck out her tongue. "We are a cute couple arnt we? Arnt we princess?"

Courtney pretended to choke.

Gwen smirked. "I agree. You guys suck together."

Duncan put his arm around "princess" and started twirling her hair. She slapped his hand away. "You wanna play with hair? Grow your own."

Gwen walked around the table over to them and grabbed hold of her own hair. "You can play with mine."

Duncan backed up. "Yeah, thanks."

Gwen brightened up. "You really will!"

"No." He said with a half smile.

Gwen stuck out her lip. That killed her.

"It's not the same color as princess. And that fake blue hair you got is weird.."

Courtney broke out of his hold and smirked, "you got green hair." She said raking her fingers through his minnie mohawk.

Duncan shrugged "green is green and blue is blue." They sat back down and the song ended.

"Ok kids I know it is still early but we have a special guest coming in later so we will have snack early." Ashton said.

Courtney Bridgette advice. Not to sit by Owen during snack.

"It was mine turn to bring in the snack to day. I chose fruit snacks! Can I choose someone to help me pass them out?!"

Ashton nodded.

"Cody! Cody! Cody!" So Cody and Siarra began passing out fruit snack baggy.

Courtney and Ducan got their packs, and the fist thing she started doing was pull out the yellow one.

"What are you doing?" He asked with concern.

"Yuck! I hate ones." She exclaimed with discuss.

"Really yellow is my favorite! I hate the Orange ones!" He said taking her little pile of yellows.

Courtney crossed her arms and smirked. "Ok." She took his pile of Orange ones and put them all in her mouth just like he did.

Gwen watched them feeling disgusted. They just met and are acting like they are in love. Duncan is in love her, she just knew it! He was just trying to make her help us.

Forms across the classroom, Justin watched those two trading fruit snacks. He has got to admit she was cute, but not as cut as Lindsay.

Then there was Trent. Watching the only girl he has ever liked. Glare at the girl her crush like. Man, why does the kindergarten years always have to be the most complicated?

Duncan smiled, his one front tooth missing. He watched this girl he had just met, and already really likes.

That' why I think-" Courtney got caught off.

Duncan threw his hand over mouth, an He eyes widened. "Hold that thought!" Then he ran to the other side of the class.

Courtney laughed. That was so weird. "Hey court." Bridgette said.

Courtney looked at her to show she was listening. "I think he likes you."

Courtney scoffed in a joking way then giggled. "Really? Well he is not my type."

"Yeah, I'm more like him than you. He likes me." Gwen spat.

Courtneys eyes shifted. What's with this Gwen?

Suddenly Duncan appeared behind her with the card he fished out of the trash, which Gwen had given him earlier. He handed it to her.

She smiled awkwardly. "This says to Duncan."

When Gwen saw it was the one she gave to him, she gasped and stormed off.

He grabbed the paper back and picked up a crayon. He crossed off 'Duncan' and wrote 'princess' with a backwards s and r. He blushed. So did she "your still not my type."

* * *

_so my favorite tdi pairing! Yay! Don't worry there will be more chapters. And yeah I know Gwen is a little OOC and I have nothing against her. I just hate Gwuncan. I was just in the mood. And the revenge of the island peeps will come in eventually._

_-bluefan- gurl out!_


End file.
